compass of light
by starlight45k
Summary: It all happened on July 7th, when the stars bore a child of light and a child of dark. 16 years have passed since that day and Lucy finds out she is the keeper of the compass of light. She must save the world or all the light will perish. Along the way she meets a ton of friends. One of them is supposed to be her mate, Natsu. Will she save them all in time or will the dark prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**hello i am starlight45k. this is my first fanfic and i have decided to makeit Nalu. also if you want me to write a story about somthing else i'll try. I do not own fairy tale hiro mashima** **does. and i now i present compass of light.** Prologue: _Three years ago a child of the stars was born to the Heartfillia family. On this night her the mother tells the child a legend about her family, but the child does no realize it. "Mama can you please tell me a story?" a three year old Lucy asks. "Very well dear, but afterwards you go ight to sleep." Layla tells her daughter. Lucy nods and crawls into bed. "200 hundred years ago the night created tqo compasses, one of light and one of dark. Now the ompas of light was created from the stars and good emotions of the world. Love, courage,happieness,wisdom, loyalty, and world also created something ugly,the compass of darkness had the horid emotions of the world, hatered, anger, frustration, jealousy, and depression. These emotions created murders and oter horrid and twisted things. The compasses had keepers to help with the balance. But the keeper of darkness grew jealous of her sister and betrayed the kingdom, for she wanted to rule it and make everone praise her. She had felt unwanted and alone so she gave into the darkness. Banished from the city, she vowed she would return someday and kill them all. Now child his story goes on still today, though it is forgotten by most. Good night starling." Layla said tucking her in. "Mama, did that really happen?" Lucy asked her mother. "I don't know darling, but you dream about it and then tell me in the morning." Layla said alking to the door. "God night Mama." Good night Lucy." Layla replied to her duaghter._ Twelve years later: Lucy woke up in a panic. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. "I have been having alot of those lately. They might be memories, but I'll never know. I can't leave this cage at all!" Lucy sighed looking at the stone walls and chains on her wrist. She had never known exactly how she got here. Why was she here? Lucy had ben thinking these thoughts for along time now. "Listen if anyone can here my prayer, please send someone to help me! To free me, I don't want to die here." Lucy whispered the last part into nothingness. "Well I might as well g back to sleep..." Lucy said. Little did Lucy know that as her words reached twards heaven, somone heard her. "I will my little starling and very soon they will be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya I'm back with chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! This chapter will be the meeting of Natsu and Lucy! Hope you continue to reada big thanks to esmeraldasalaices. That you for following and favoriting! Now on with chapter two!**

Lucy sat in the cell she had been in many times before, from revolting out against her father or running away from home. She was locked in this del for however long her father deemed. Today Lucy was NOT going to abbey Ah father, put on a little show and leave this place. She heard a bang and clanking of keys. As the heavy footsteps neastd the girls cell, she put on a brave face. The door opened and in the door way stood her father. Lucy kept her face downcast. "Lucy Heartfillia, will you be a good daughter and obey your father?" Jude asked his daughter cold murder in his voice and if you look in his eyes he looked down at her like a bug. Lucy took a deep breath and mustered up a weak and hurt voice. "Y-yes my f-father. I am so sorry to have run away! I can't believe what I did. F-father please forgive me, I just wanted to see what a commoners daily life was like!" Lucy said in a 'desparate' voice. Her father glared. "You are a Heartfillia, not a peasant! Stop sitting the ground sniveling and crying like a child! Now Lucy you have on more chance, if you defie me I will have you killed, understand?" Lucy lifted her head, putting on a thnkul face. "Yes my father! Thank you very much for your kindness, you are most gracious. I will obey your commands." Lucy said with as dignity a she had left. Jude smiled smuggly and murmured for her to get cleaned up. She stood up and held out her hands to the guard for him to unlocking the chains from around her hands. After being unchained and escorted to her room, Lucy was taken into the bath. She was scrubbed down to being red and raw, to get all the dirt off. "Ms. Lucy you must not disobey your father any more! He is trying to get you married off and I know you want to run away, but think what it will do to him!" Lucy's maid, Virgo said. Lucy sighed. "Virgo you know as well as I do he is not my real father! I was raised by my mother, a commenced in his case. He married her and had to take me in as his child. And another thing he doesn't care about me and just wants more money and land for his buisness!" Virgo huffed. "I know that ! Now if you please we have to fet you ready for ypur ball!"

Luc was all primmed up and ready for the ball. She really hated these things, I mean all the stuffy gowns and having to use the proper manners! Not to meantion all the men dressed up and treating her like a doll. She had to dance and talk with every single young man there. None of the men there were to her interest anyway. Lucy managed to escape outside to the garden for a few moments. Taking a deep breath of night air, when walked off to the gazebo. "Ah! The stars are so beautiful tonight. Hey mom, how have you been?" Lucy asked to the stars. When she was little her mother would always tell that when people died they went to the stars, that was why there was so many of them. Lucy enjoyed a few more moments of silence before she decided she had to head back.

Lucy returned to the ballroom, only to be attacked again by the gentemen there. "Lucy would you like to dance?" The young man she was with asked. Lucy rubbed her head and replied. "I am sorry sir, but I am very tired an would like to be excused to my chambers." The young man nodded, sadly. "Very well then, I bid you goodnight." Lucy said walking away. Lucy, once back in her room, packed her bags and made a ladder out of her many bed linens. Trying not to be found out she his it in her closet and put on her night closes. A knock on her door mad her stop and answer. "Come in."Virgo came in to tellher goodnight. "Ms. Lucy your father tells me he is very proud of you." Lucy looks at her and smiles. "Well will you please tell him i said thank you and goodnight." Vrgo ndded and left, closing the door softly behnd her. She sighs, looking around her room one last tme. "Goodbye." She whispers.

The next morning Lucy wakes up at an inn in the next town over. She had left her home and stole ahorse, riding for hours. This small towj she was in was the port town of hargeon. "Ugh!" She moans stretching. Getting up, she goes and takes a shower. After getting dressed and cleaning up, Lucy heads down to get some breakfast. "What can I get for you miss?" A waitress asks kindly. "Can I get some eggs with side of toast. To drink can I get some milk?" Lucy asks looking at the women. The waitress nods and goes to get her food. As Lucy waits for her food to come, she looks outside. "I wonder how many people in this world have magic?" Lucy mumbled to herself. She was born with a magical ability to controo small amounts of light, getting it from her mother. Layoa Heartfillia died of a heart sickness and left Lucy in a broken state. Her father then turned cold hearted and ignored her, so Lucy became rebellious towards him. "Here you are Miss." The waitress said handing her her food. "Thank you." Lucy said. She had heard that there were magic guilds hidden all over Fiore. "I'm gonna find and join one!" Lucy said to herself, earning odd looks from nearby tables.

Lucy finished her food, paid and left the inn, bags in tow. As she rounded a street corner, she saw them. Her father's men. They were looking for her. She slapped her head. _How cwould he not go searching for her. She had been a fool._ Now she had to escape _again!_ So lost in thought she haden't noticed the men coming for her. Lucy looked up and bolted around the corner. "Shit! Gotta get otta here!" Lucy said to herself. She rounded a corner, only to be grabbed by a pair of hands. She clawed at the hand covering her mouth and tried to scream. "Shut up, or do ya wanna be found?" A deep, husky voice said by her right ear. Lucy stopped struggling and stood still. The man and her stood there while the guards ran past. "Where did she go?" One soldier asked."This way!" Another shouted. The soldiers footsteps grew faint.

The hands let her go and Lucy turned around coming face to face with a male. He had a tan face and dark onyx eyes. His hair was pink. Wait _pink?!_ She had never seen hair like that. The man wwas muscular and tan. He gave her a toothy grin. "My name is Natsu, what's yours?" Lucy stared at the man. He had saved her life. What did he want? Not trying to be rude Lucy smiled and replied. "Lucy." Natsu nodded and smiled even wider. "Come with me!" Lucy's mouth fell open. "W-why!?" She finally managed to spit out. Natsu laughed. "Well you said you wanted to 'find and join one'. I assumed it meant a magic guild. So you wanna join mine?" He said looking at her excitedly. Lucy gasped. "Y-you ar-re apart of m-magic-c guild!?" Lucy stammered.

 **Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be back as soon as I can! Please review or whatever. And again I would like to thank you for reading. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer. Oh all,most forgot! I do not own fairy tale Hiro Mashima does. Good night and see ya soon!**

 **Sincerely, star.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples! I'm back and am hoping you're ready for another chapter of the compass of light! First off I want thank all of those who have taken the time read this story and huge thank you for esmeraldasalaices and Nicola105 and fine and shade, thank you guys for following and favoriting! When I look at how many people read this I smile and really hope you guys like it! I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. And now I present to you guys the next chapter for the compass of light!**

 _"Y-you're-e ap-part-t of a-a m-magic-c guild!?"_ Lucy squeaked. Her eyes widened when Natsu, the pink haired man in front of her, said he was part of a magic guild. "Yes and I heard you talking about magic." Natsu said looking at Lucy with amusement of how she acted. Lucy di not notice this and continued to speaETA walked over and notic eI hate to ask this since we just met, but do you think I-I could join your guild?" She looked at the ground saying this fiddling with her fingers. Natsu stopped and laughed. "Ahahahahahaha! What kinda question is that!" Lucy's head jerked up. "What is that supposed to mean! I was asking a very important question! So what is the answer?" Natsu looked at her, scratching his chin. "Well I don't know really. I would have to talk to the master. And then there is always the part you run away and tell the ministry." Lucy stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes, her fathers words echoing in her head. "Please Natsu! I don't have anywhere else to go, I can't return home!" She nearly shouted at him. Natsu's eyes flicked to look at hers as he placed a hand on her head. "Well then I don't see why you can't join, I mean as long as you promise not to tell anyone, we should be fine." He said ruffling her hair. Lucy looked at him, so happy and full of joy. Joy she hadn't felt in such a long time. "Thank you Natsu!" Lucy said jumping up to hug him.

Natsu stumbled as the weight hit him and sent him to the ground. "Ugh..." Natsu said as he hit the ground. The girl laying on him was a rumpled mess, as she looked at him with her big brown eyes. Lucy's cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm sorry!" Lucy said coming to her senses. She stood up and offered her hand to him. Natsu took it and stood up. Lucy started laughing and Natsu soon joined her, all because they had tripped and the awkwardness of the situation. They stood there laughing like little kids for who knows how long. When Lucy looked up at the sky, the stars had started to come out. "Well Natsu should we find somewhere to stay?" Lucy asked. Natsu put his hands behind his head. "Sure why not." Natsu answered going to the entrance of the alley, Lucy following behind. Natsu suddenly stopped and turned around taking her hand. "Come this way Lucy!" Natsu and Lucy ran down the alleyway to a sewer entrance. "What is going on Natsu?" Lucy asked cautiously. "Can't talk now, we have to get going. They are coming." Natsu said pulling open the sewer grate. A ladder led down to the floor of the sewer. Natsu shoved Lucy towards the ladder, which she climbed down and Natsu followed, pulling the entrance shut behind him. Lucy couldn't see anything and reached for Natsu, who took her hand and started running North. Lucy's heart pounded loudly, she didn't know what was going on and all she had that comforted her was warmth of Natsu's hand. He suddenly stopped and a dock that was pounded into the ground. A shuttle was sitting the water, it looked like a boat but went way faster. "Natsu, what happened up there?" Lucy asked, this time irritated. Natsu looked at her and said. "There was someone looking for you up there! They were asking for you and it sounded like they weren't inviting you to tea!" Lucy stopped short, her worries started sinking in. "Oh no! He is coming, we have to go NOW!" Lucy nearly shouted. She climbed into the shuttle and looked back at Natsu. "What do you mean _he_?" He asked her. "My father. He said if I ran away again he would kill me!" She said trying to start the shuttle. "What! You seem to say it like it doesn't matter Lucy!" Lucy looked irritated and snapped. "It does matter Natsu! I just want to get the hell out of here!" she shouted. Natsu blinked, then nodded. He took out a pill and swallowed it. "For motion sickness." He said at Lucy's questioning look. Natsu climbed in and put his hands in on a switch that absorbed magic energy. "Here we go!" He said. The shuttle took off. It was then that Natsu dec

* * *

It had been an hour since they had set off in the shuttle. "Are we almost there?" Lucy asked. "Yep. And in 3 2 1!" Natsu removed his hands and the shuttle stopped in front of another dock. "Here we are. Welcome to the Magnolia sewers." Natsu said climbing out. There was a ladder that led up to the surface, which he and Lucy climbed. Once in the sunlight again Lucy asked. "Isn't Magnolia the city that burned down?" "Yeah it was, but the city was protected by fairy tail. All the people and eventually we rebuilt." Lucy looked at him and then continued on. "Because Magnolia was one of the full magic cities. Correct?" Natsu smiled a toothy grin. "Completely." Lucy stopped and stared. _He has so many different attitudes. One minute he is acting mature another immature. I am so confused..._ Lucy thought to herself. _"_ Ya comin' Luce?" She looked at him and smiled. "Why wouldn't I!" She responded. He took her hand saying. "Well they let's get going!" Natsu and Lucy ran down the street hand in hand. This place was surrounded by what looked like a magic barrier. All the buildings were rebuilt and there was magic lacrimas in the streets. "We're here!" Natsu said pointing to a tall building. It looked like a castle on the outside and you could hear loud voices coming from inside. Natsu pushed the doors open before Lucy could speak. "I'm back!" He shouted. "Welcome back Natsu! Looks like you found another wizard. Welcome to the guild, what's your name?" A white haired barmaid said. She had blue eyes and stood about five foot four. "I'm Lucy." The blond managed to say and she stood astounded in the entrance. This place was amazing, sure it smelt but other whys she loved it already. There were gui ld members every where, some talking others drinking. "Hey firbreath! Where have ya been?" a young raven haired male asked walking up to them. "What's it to you, ya stripper?" Natsu responded. "Nothing flame brain! I just was wondering cause Erza wants ya!" The male replied. He then noticed Lucy standing by the bar, talking to Mirajane. Looking back to Natsu, who was shivering at the thought of Erza. "Just get on with it." He called walking over the bar

Lucy was talking to Mirajane when the raven haired male Natsu was talking to walked over. "Oi Mira who's the new girl?" Mira shifted her gaze from to respond to the ice mage. "This is Lucy, Natsu brought her." Lucy looked at the boy , before saying. "Hello I'm Lucy as you know. You were talking to Natsu earlier. From what he calld you , your name must be Stripper." Lucy said with an innocent smile. He stopped dead in his tracks. "No that is not my fucking name! Only the idiot calls me that!" Lucy started laughng histerically. "Ah that was to funny. I was kidding, your name is Grey right?" Gray looked at her and nodded. It was then that Natsu came flying into Grey, which started a fight. "ENOUGH!"a scarlet haired woman said. Everyone nodded and went back to doing what ever. She walked over to Lucy who stood stunned there. Grey was whimpering when the woman approached. "Grey your clothes." She said gesterings to himself. Grey nodded and went to find his clothing. "Hello I'm Erza. You are?" "Lucy. My name is Lucy." The blond said smiling. Erza nodded and shook her hand. "Mira did you give her a guild mark?" Mira stopped what she was doing. "Oh hang on. I'm afraid I forgot. Sorry Lucy!" Mira said holding a stamper up. Lucy nodded that it was okay. "Ok so what color and where do youuu want it?" Lucy thought about this. She had always liked the stars, which hr mother had told her about. Those had been her happy times. Gold, the color of her mother's hair. "I would like my color to be gold,please. As for where I want it..." Her mother held her hand to confort her and make her happy. Natsutook her hand when they ran here. "My right hand is were I want it." Both girls saw that this ment something to her. She had clearly thought about it which was a good thing. As Mira put the stamper on and pulled it off, she shouted. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" As did Erza, which attracted the rest of the guild. Who all shouted. "Our new nakama!"

 **This is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I have one problem... I don't know what to make Lucy's magic power. So I am lettinbg you guys make the choice through reviews. Please tell me what you think it should be and in the next chapter I will see what it is. You guys have awhile to review because I'm going on vacation. Very sorry I won't be updating very soon, but when I get back, I promise to write first thing! Tadaminna every one! Please don't forget to review for the choosing of Lucy's magic power. Anything you guys want it to be and if you make up your own magic type, please tell me about it.**

 **Sincerly,**

 **Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**People of the internet, I am back! I really hope you guys have enjoyed the previou chapters and such. It truly means alot to me when you guys favorite and such. I before I go on with the chapter let me do a quick shoutout to all those people who favroited and followed! First off I would like to thank esmeraldasalaices, my vry first follower and fovoritor. I thank you very much esmeraldasalaices for doing that! Next up I would like to that Nicola105, thanks you favoriting! Fine and shade(really like your username) thanks very much for following and favoriting. And last, but not least Delia365, thank you for following! Anyways about last time, for Lucy's magic power I got a couple reviews saying she should have the power of light, lik the compass says. I thank you for slapping me in the face with brilliant ideas! So that will be Lucy's power. I do not own fairy tail Hir mashima does. And now without furthur ado, I present the next chapter of the Compass of Light!** "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Those words ment more than you could know, and I was so happy to here them. I was like some one saying 'welcome home! "Thanks everyone!" I shouted back. It was nice to be apart of the guild, it had a warm homely feeling hat made me smile. Just as I turned around to go sit down somewhere a chair went flying by my head, barely missing me. "Oi stripper, you did no just say that!" a male voice came from behind me. "Yeah I did. What's it to you flame brain?" another irritated voice said. When I turned around there the two idiots were, arguing again! I was pissed and before any one could tell me otherwise, I went ballistic on those two. "Natsu! Grey!" I yelled charging the two. Both stopped and stared at me like they were deer caght in the headlights. "U-um Lucy?" Natsu said nervously as I walked over to them. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU NEARLY CAUSED ME TO GET A CONCUSSION!" I yelled angerly lifting both off the ground by there shirts. I threw Natsu left and Grey right. Natsu crashd into the wall and Grey the stairs. I wiped my hands. "Which one of you threw the table? Hmmm?" I asked, looking between the two. "N-natsu did." Grey said nevously trying to get away frm me. I nodded and walked calmly over to Natsu and bent down over the half scared man. "Idiot Watch where you throw crap! Understand?" Natsu gulpd and nodded swiftly, he wasn't entirely scared from the look in his eyes, in fact I'd say it looked like he wanted to challenge me. "Do not throw something at me unless you are prepared to fight." I said calmly. As I started to walk away Natsu laughed. "I can't beileve the rich girl actually fights! And like that to!" Natsu said standing up. "Yeah I'? prepared to fight ya, wanna go?" I sighed as I turned around my eyes closed. ; could imagine the prepared look on his face. You really are cocky, you that!" I said t him shaking my head. Natsu then came at me and I doged to the side of his charge and tripped him in the prosess. "I really don't wanna fight, but lookng here I ain't got much of a choice." I mumbled jumping over Natsu who this time charged me again. "No you ain't gotta choice." Natsu said responding to mumbling earlier. When I opened my eyes their familiar brown was gone replaced by a glowing yellow. "What's up with your eyes?" Natsu asked looking at me confused. I smiled knowingly. "It's my secret, for now." Natsu looked even more confused. "I don't understand, how-" "Enought talk let's fight!" Natsu smiled cockily. "Very well then!" Natsu charged and leaped, of he would jump at me with his fire and I would dodge and sending flying somewhere in the guld. In all this comostion, everyone else joined and soon we were having an all out brawl. I was actually enjoying the dance me and Natsu were having, so much fun. I haden't gone all out since the days of me and my mother sparing eachother. I smiled at the thought. As I leaped Natsu leaped too. "A new tactic." I said to myself. "Light Vines!" I yelled as vines erupted around me, and then etwined around Natsu's body. "Arg, what is this!" Natsu demanded. "My magic." I said preparing for another spell. "Light sphere!" I said, just as Natsu flared his magic. "So your mgic is fire, huh. It suitsyou fo your fiery attitide." I said to him. Fire was another property of light and that meant she and Natsu were equally matched. "Shit." I mumbled doging Natsu's fire. he only way he could have fire magic that strong was if he was part dragon. "Maybe he is." I murmured aloud, lost in thought as I dodged Natsu. Just as Natsu is about to attack again, the guild doors open. Everyone stops and stares at the bloody picture of a young girl standing in the enterance all bloody. "T-the Ministry found us." She said before falling over. The young girl was caught by Erza who started shouting orders. I couldn't beileve my ears. My father's men had found us and it was going to be a bloody battle. **That is the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading and I am sorry for updating so late. My family is going on anothe vacation, back to back trips. I am sorry yet again I won't updating for while again, gomen. (sorry) I bid you all fairwell againg on this latest chapter of the compass of light, please don'tforget t review, follow, or favorite! Sincerly, Star!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gommen! i am very sorry about my late update so I bring good news, and bad news. the good nes is I have two new story ideas! and he bad nes is i have to begin school soon. And so i wont be able to bring you many updates as soon. But getting back to this chapter. I do not own fairy tail and now I present compass of light! This was terrible. My father is here and he is looking for me! i thought to myself. I was teriffied an didnt know what to do. But all that was in my mind right now is I need to warn them and help them. They had excepted me as their friend and now I have o repay them. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I shouted getting everyone's atention. I took a deep breath I remebered I did not like speaking in front of others. "Listen I am sorry for all this mess, it is my falt." I said looking at them sullenly. "Oi Luche what do ya mean!" natsu shouted at me. "This is my falt because of my father. He told me not to run away and I did. He will now kill everyone who stands in his way and when he gets to me I will be killed as well." I coul no longer bear to look at them and o I hung my head in shame. "Gommen mina!" I said loud enough for them to barely hear. I hear footsteps and feel a presence near me. "Luche, it's ok! You are our Nakama now!" Natsu said. It caused meto look up at him with my mouth agape. "Y-you really mean that?!" I asked with such surprise it made him laugh. That surpised me even more. It made me jump a bit. I had nver heard a genuin laugh, one like that I not heard in a while. It was deep, but not too deep but not to high either. Just the right pitch. "I am your Nakama?" Natsu looked at me. "Well yeah! You know you are a wirdo." He said as he patted my head. "I am not weird!" I protested, trying to hide my smile. I dont know why, but I couldn't help it. I felt nice to b called wierd for some odd reason. "Right?" Natsu asked everyone. "Yeah!" everyone said, and I evern thought I 'that is manly' from somewhere in the crowd. "See Luche! We'll always have your back!" Natsu said. "Indeed!" Erza chimed in. I was so shocked at the people in front of me and I smiled. Natsu stood in front of me hand out sreatched and I took it, surprising ly I felt my skin turn different heats in my arm and to my very core. As we all prepared for battle I whispered thank you to Natsu, not thinking he had actually heard. "Your welcome." he whispered sure I was out of ear shot. "It is time!" Erza shouted. "Now we fight!" everyone cheered as we charged out of the doors and into the magic filled battle feild. There were so may wizards and some others evern had other guild marks. One looked like a unicorn with with wings and other looked like a mermaid. " Lamia Scale and BLue pegasus." Gray explained as I looked oddly at the marks. "Are there other guilds here?" I asked as I defended against people wo came at me. "Yes. There is Lami Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegusus, and Sabertooth." He responded. "We all came together as the last magic guilds on the continent and created a world of our own." I nodded and continued to fight. In the midst of fighing as I turned around, I never expected to see my father satnding there. He had a sword, which I guess he had enchanted from the ruins that were on it. "So Lucy I guess it's time I end your life. Any last words?" he ased as we clashed. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I ran at him. It was the fight of my life and I knew that as I ran towards the man I used to know as my father, and it was also during this fight I realized he never loved me. I eventually had him pinned to the ground, my magic pointed at his heart. "Go ahead kill me." he said as he looked at me. I stopped dead. I couldn't, I just could not kill my father. Even if he didn't love me I loved him. I lowed my guard, horrid mistake on my part though. He took this chance to kick me off him and to the ground. Next thing I knew he had the blade at my throat. "I knew you couldn't kill me, just like your mother. You are weak and pathetic! I cant believe you were blessed with that power. Do you honestly think your new comrades will honestly have your back when they realize you're this weak, weak enough to fall beneath someone who threatens they're lives? You are weak and not ever wanted. Spend the rest of your days in the dark!" My father pulled the blade up ready to strike. I realized he was right, no matter how many times I tried to deign it was always alone. I had no more comfort and I was sad. My existence didn't matter to anyone, right? "LUCHE! Don't believe him, his words are trash! Don't fall to the dark!" a voice rung to me, the voice that had saved me before. "Natsu!" I gasped as I opened my eyes. He stood in front of me his back to me. Nothing mattered except looking at his broad back and the way he stood there huffing from running all this way to me. Running all this way for me! It was in those moments I realized something. He looked back at me and smiled. "Now that you're alright I'll teach this bastard a lesson."

Natsu was beating the shit out of my father for practically almost killing me. I was so shocked I just sat there. Staring at him fight. I came to when I saw a guard charging towards Natsu. I sent out a burst of energy. "Light Ball!" I yelled as it hit the soldier, sending him flying. "Thanks!" Natsu yelled as he hit my father one last time. "Now get the hell out of here and never come back! I don't want to see your pathetic face again, you caused Lucy so much pain I should kill you. But it is up to her if I kill you or not! Now run away little bird!" Natsu said as my father gulped, stood and ran. "Yeah that will show them!" I heard people shout as my father and his men ran away. "Well I have good news and bad news. You all know the good news. The bad is that we have to move our location, make a new Magnolia." Erza said, which I didn't really care about at the moment. All that mattered was Natsu. He sat beside me resting as tears started to brim my eyes. "Huh? Luche are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he asked me as I looked at him. Suddenly I was hugging him, my tears probably making his scarf wet. "Thank you Natsu!" I said in between sobs. "Thank you so much! You saved me from the darkness, from my hatred and sorrow! I don't know how to repay you!" I cried. His smiled and patted my hair. "Lucy you don't need to repay me, I did it for you because you my family, my Nakama." He said to me. I nodded as he dried my tears. He stood up and held out his hand. "Now are ya coming with us?" he asked. I smiled and said. "Yes!" he smiled his famous toothy grin as I took his hand. I blushed lightly at thought. The thing I realized after he had saved my life twice was that I loved him. Natsu Dragneel, I love you.I thought to myself. I wanted to say it aloud, but couldn't. So I just decided to follow him, the one true man who had saved me and given me the thoughts I never thought I could have again. The thoughts and feelings of love.

What did you guys think? Ok? Lucy found out she finally loves Natsu! Sorry for late update again, and if you haven't checked out chapter 4 I just updated it. So my two new story ideas are one about NaLu, but also NaruHima! I have come up with story ideas for it and the plot and stuff, please don't hate me for some of the stuff I'm thinking of doing. The second one is kind of a long shot, but it would go by your guys reviews! What you guys would want to happen can happen and That will do. How I came up with this idea was when I actually started doing it on my phone with my friends. So please, please ( literally begging here!) review about these ideas and what you guys think of them. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now I will leave you all this chapter of the compass of light. Goodbye and until next time, Star!


End file.
